Cherry Blossoms
by Agent Midnight
Summary: 12, 21... ficlet. Wrote this on a whim. I love cherry blossoms... happy sigh


Warnings: 1+2, 2+1, ficlet.  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be a happy camper.  
  
==================  
  
=Cherry Blossoms=  
  
==================  
  
Ocean blue eyes lift away from the ground to follow the curve of a tree trunk, studying each and every groove in the bark all the way up to the numerous branches spread out above him. The feathery limbs sway lightly in the delicate breeze, casting shadow after shadow on the ground by his boot-covered feet. He watches the dancing colors above his head, a tiny ghost of a smile appearing at the corner of his chapped lips. Between the fully occupied branches, he can look beyond his current fascination to watch the white clouds float by leisurely, teasing him every once in a while by hiding the harsh sun for nothing more than a second before moving on. He had nothing to worry about, though. The interrogating glow from the sun begged for attention that he could easily ignore.  
  
The field that he stood on was covered with strategically placed trees and plants with colorful flowers resting atop the leaves. Even with the signs sticking out of the perfect grass stating the park's true meaning, he could ignore those as well and let himself believe that everything grew in this one spot naturally. He could look at the trees and see how very deliberate the pattern and placement looked, but he could also see the attempts at randomness. The beauty made up for the fact that it was man-created entirely, leaving him in awe of everything around him.  
  
The first thing he heard outside of the cheerful chirping of birds was shoes falling lightly on the leaves littering the ground. He remained where he was for a couple of seconds just to show himself that he had indeed heard it and it wasn't just his own movements causing sound. His tiny smile brightened just barely as he saw a thin hand rest lightly on the base of one of the trees, the owner of said hand stepping out from behind the tree to watch him carefully from a distance. The wind picked up at just that moment to play with the newcomer's hair, throwing it this way and that in a seemingly teasing manner. Long, flowing brown hair danced around the newcomer's face with ease, placing gentle kisses and small caresses on his beautiful face, causing soft violet eyes to close in protection.  
  
The newcomer's unique eyes opened at the sound of his name.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
The wind moved from Duo's hair to the branches above, sending a shower of pink down towards the two standing on the field. A small pink flower glided past one dark blue eye, past a set of smiling lips to land on the open palm of Duo's friend. Long fingers curled over the pink flower in a protective manner, rich brown hair sliding over laughing blue eyes. The fingers opened again and the pink petal ran off to join the rest of its friend, descending to the cold ground.  
  
"Hi, Heero."  
  
The pink flashed by two pairs of softened eyes, flying at a more rushed speed as the wind abused the afternoon daydream. Duo lifted one hand up to his lips as a couple of soft petals stumbled into his hair and caught, lightly kissing his fingertips. A little distance away, Heero lifted a hand up and pretended to catch the kiss that was carried through the wind to him. He playfully took the "kiss" and stored it in his jacket pocket, patting the fabric down to keep it nice and secure. The antic was rewarded with a smile and a small laugh, Duo's wind-mussed hair pressing against his skin in a makeshift scarf.  
  
For just a moment, the two could ignore that the beauty around them was man-made and no more than a year old. They could ignore the little picket signs sticking up around the field, telling the story of how one tree came to be or the specific kind of plants in the area. The two smiled at each other and looked at everything around them, eyes lighting up in wonder at how magnificent one thing could be.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
They could ignore the houses in the distance, the sounds of traffic from afar, the fast-paced beatings of their own hearts.  
  
Man created the field they were flirting in, but man couldn't accomplish what they were experiencing with each other.  
  
Nothing could replicate this beauty because...  
  
  
  
All around them, it rained cherry blossoms.   
  
--End 


End file.
